Remind of what you are
by Monday morning in March
Summary: AU and the dark side won. Warning: rape/non-con, bestiality, controversial and Dark content Hermione was captured then forced to marry Draco Malfoy in the blood supremacist world. It is well-known that Bellatrix is the craziest in the Black-Malfoy family. But it might not be true. Twisted than ever Draco. Broken Hermione


Remind you of what you are

After the consummation on their wedding night, Hermione never let her husband touch her ever again. And today was the 14th day since he last had her. Draco Malfoy decided that he had had enough.

* * *

It was already 2 years since the dark side had won. Harry Potter was dead but the light didn't die with him. Some of them go to hide. Some flee to the continent. All of them still worked underground with hope that one day the magical community of Britain would be peaceful like the old good day.

The blood supremacy had been emerged and rose so fast like never before. It's the principle that every pureblood child cited everyday at school as their motto. Purebloods were the greatest of all. Halfbloods were half good and mudbloods were lowlife that existed only to serve the purer bloods. For blood traitors, they are irrevocable, irredeemable blind who misunderstood right from wrong. That's the reason why blood traitors like the Weasley and important mudbloods like Hermione Granger were the most wanted. Dead or alive was does not matter at all.

* * *

After Draco Malfoy tortured Colin Creevy until he almost bleed to death, he got the information about the location of secret headquarter of the Order. He got a plan to destroy the order and he would get her as the Dark Lord had promised as his prize.

* * *

After Draco Malfoy destroyed the last headquarter of the order in England, he asked the Dark Lord to let him marry the greatest and brightest mudblood of their generation that was captured from that mission. It was against the law that a pureblood marry a mudblood but their marriage was allowed by the Dark Lord as an exception.

* * *

He wouldn't deny that he had been attracted to Hermione Granger. He wanted her to be his for so long. He would make her his good wife according to their pureblood tradition as it had been his dream since he was punched by her since they were 13. So here she was in a beautiful expensive dress walking gorgeously in the extravagant Malfoy Manor instead of a old torn rag in a cold wet dirty dungeon. At first, he had sympathy for her but the ungrateful bitch never respected him. She did not appreciate his action at all even she would be dead by now if he didn't ask for her to be his bride. She also had bad mouth that should be washed with soap. And he should do that since the very first time she barked at him. She even denied him his right as her husband to take her for 14 days already. He should show her who was in charge in their family since the very first day that she became his. And now he had no more tolerance. Hewould teach her how to be his good wife.

* * *

It's not easy to find an effective way to teach a snobbish, hardheaded bitch like his wife. Violence would not affect her in any way. She had been tortured by the craziest psychopath of the century he called aunt before but her lips were still tight. And he would hate to see more of those ugly marks and scars on her skin. She already got enough of them from fights during the war. So no violence. Actually, he would love his strong fierce wife when they had rough sex in bed but not any other time. He resented her stubbornness and disobedience and he would show her that they were unacceptable for him. He would not feel pity for her any more. She would be disciplined.

'Tell me how a desirable wife of a pureblood should be' Asked Draco Malfoy. He sat on a cozy leather sofa near the fireplace. He was still in a black shirt and a black slack, the deatheater uniform, but the rope had already been taken off a while ago. In front of him, there lied a young girl crouched naked on a white rabbit fur carpet. Orange light from the fireplace accentuate her fair skin nicely. Her bushy brown honey hair was like a curtain around her shoulder and back. Some of them fell down on both sides of her face. Her knees were beside her belly. Her arms stretched to the front inches away from the tip of his boots. She stayed still and didn't dare to move or run away. The man in front of her threatened to behead 5 elves that were responsible for her if she did so. What a manipulative cruel man he was.

'A wife of a pureblood should be ready at her husband's beck and call. She should respect her husband. A wife should not contradict her husband because he always knows what is best for her. She should honour her husband in every way she could. And his wishes are her commands to obey and follow with no exception.' Hermione said meekly.

'What else?' He asked her warmly as if they were playing some intimate Q&A game between loving couple.

'A wife is a property of her husband. Her body is for her husband pleasure. Her womb is for his children to grow inside her. And if he punishes her she should be grateful that he is kind and considerate so much that he even wastes his valuable time to discipline her to be a better woman and more proper wife for him.' She had no choice but to repeat those sexist words that were against every single notion of her principles of family and equality again and again. She never knew that those purebloods still stuck in medieval age when muggles already had smart phone as their communication devices until she was forced to marry the male chauvinist champion of all purebloods called Draco Malfoy.

'You know that a mudblood doesn't deserve to be anything more than a whorish bitch in a pureblood bed, right? '

'No, master. No mudblood deserves to be more than a bitch in a pureblood bed' She gritted her teeth while repeating his derogatory words that implied her present status indirectly.

'Very good. But action is better than words. If you wanna learn anything, you should learn by experience. It will be much more effective than just reciting words. Don't you think so?' There was something in his voice that made her heart felt so cold. Draco Malfoy was unpredictable. She didn't want to guess what he was going to do to her.

'Yes, master' She nodded while the door was creaking. She heard footsteps pacing inside the room before Draco casted spells to close and lock the door.

'I want you to know your place. I want you to remember what you really are. You have been so naughty since you arrived here. So today you will learn your first lesson' She could see from the shadow that he was making some movement. Footsteps were too strange to be of human. It sounded like claws with nails clicking on the floor and it's coming near her rear. Then, she saw its shadow … Oh no!

'Master, please no' she beg him but it's not enough.

'Lick' Draco uttered a word to command that thing. Then, a muscular tongue soaking with saliva started to lick her slit up and down eagerly. Hermione could do nothing but stayed still and let a dog nudged its tongue against her quim. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't let him see her tear.

'Spread your legs, ass up' Draco commanded her. She had no choice but to do it. She fisted the carpet tightly while a canine tongue licked against her clit strongly then pushed harshly in her slit. Her pussy started to release some juice as an automatic biological reaction to clit stimulating. Hermione never wanted to kill Draco Malfoy with her bare hands more than that moment.

'Very good, Ronald. Lick faster … faster … like that. Make this bitch's cunt wet with your tongue' He even named that dog Ronald! He could never humiliate her more than this

… but she was wrong.

'Mount' He commanded. Then, Ronald's claws were on her shoulder. His fur rubbing her back while he tried to find a right position to mount her. The big dog's breath blew at her nape. She wanted to move. She wanted to throw that big dog away from her. She wanted to run away from the mad man in front of her. Hermione wanted to escape from this incredibly mad reality that she was going to be fucked by a dog… but she couldn't. The big heavy dog already pinned her on the floor.

And then the moment she had been so dread came. Ronald had found the right position. His claws held her delicate skin tight. His cock was sliding against her labia before it stabbed into her sensitive slit stretching her vagina.

'Clever boy' he praised and applauded Ronald.

Ronald's swollen cock thrusted in and out of Hermione's cunt vigorously. The sound of the dog's cock mounted her resonate around the room. Hermione let her first tear fell from her eye when her honour as a human was completely shattered. It was the only tear that she would let fall from her eyes. She wouldn't shed more tears because of this. Draco Malfoy could break her heart, could destroy her honour but not her sanity. He wouldn't let him.

'My dear, now do you know what you are?' he questioned her directly.

'I am a bitch, master' she tried her best to answer with steady voice

'What bitch?' She could never know how he could be this cruel. Even this man had not beaten her…yet…

'A mudblood bitch, master' She expected him to slap her, to hit her, to kick her, to torture her like other crazy purebloods would punish a mudblood. And she would be happier to be beaten than to be fucked like a bitch … literally like a bitch like this. But no, those stuffs were too good for her. He decided to be crueler than that. That big dog's pumped her faster and faster grinding her womanhood roughly.

'I hope you learn your lesson that you really are a bitch so your true place in this world is down being fucked by a dog as any bitch should be at a pureblood's feet like you are now. But you are honoured to be chosen to be my wife. So you should be grateful than you are given this opportunity. Moreover, I am not a normal pureblood but a Malfoy. So your place as my wife is the ultimate desire for many pureblood women. You should at least be a good wife for me. And if you are still stubborn, I will let Ronald and others fuck stubbornness out of you until you learn your lesson. Now tell me what you have learnt today'

Hermione was at the lowest point of her life. He had never ever been humiliated and degraded so bad like this before in this lifetime. She was captured, then tortured for information but she never let anything out of her mouth. She thought she would be killed or tortured further… but no … she was forced to married Draco Malfoy, her childhood enemy and the maniac pureblood supremacist, instead. That's not bad enough. She was bound by the ancient traditional pureblooded marriage spell to comply with him for consummation on her wedding night. No, that's still not bad enough. Now she was threaten to abide by his words to be fucked like a bitch by a real dog to learn her place and be grateful for his actions. Or else he would behead 5 innocent elves. And she should behave like a good wife from now on if she didn't want to be fucked by dogs again and again. Hermione had never been suicidal but at that moment she really considered it even if she really couldn't. That stupid marriage spell took away her control of her life. She couldn't even end her own life if she wanted to. A wand tapped softly on her head urging her to speak up. Her thought stopped running wild.

'I am a mudblood. And I am honoured to be your wife which is the best place I could ever dream for. And I should not take it for grant. I have been a bad wife for not doing my duty as a wife. So I deserved to be punished to know where my real place is. And I should know better that I am luckier than any other mudbloods out there because I am given a chance to serve you,my noble pureblooded husband. Thank you for reminding me of my place and that I should appreciate your kindness.' That heavy Ronald dog fucked Hermione furiously and injected its seeds inside her before she finished her last sentence. She couldn't stop from sobbing any more so she tried her best to sob as quiet as she could. The dog kept pushing inside her … afraid that his seed would leak from the female.

'Good girl'

Her sobbing voice was heard with Ronald's barking and his applause.


End file.
